House of Anubis Season 4
by creese80
Summary: The newbies move into the house and the mystery continues
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first fanfiction and I really loved the show House of Anubis on Nick and I always wanted a new season to come out so I decided to write the new season instead. This is House of Anubis season 4.

After Sibuna left the school to head off to college new students were sent into Anubis house. Some were involved in the touchstone of Ra incident and some are new to the school.

Leila Redmond- she is a new girl at the school, from America. Her hair is dark back with bright blue eyes. Her skin is very tan. The reason that she came to the school was because she had met Nina and Eddie at her brother's college in America. They had told her that a new era had come to Anubis house and that she was now the chosen one. They also talked to her about Sibuna, and they gave Leila the locket. Leila comes from an extremely wealthy family.

Trey Bredder- British teen who attended the middle school. He has blonde hair that is done Justin Bieber style. He is the stud of the school. He has dated half of the girls that go there. His eyes are a piercing green. He can be found lying outside the house constantly tanning.

Chet Lebbler- Chet came from the middle school. His parents sent him to the school to get rid of him. He has bright red fiery hair and very pale skin. His eyes are dark green like a withering plant. In middle school he stayed in Horus House where he found a necklace with a key on it the key had the symbol of Anubis on it. That's when he realized he needed to be at Anubis House so he requested it and ended up staying there.

Cassie Tate- Cassie was one of the students involved in the touchstone of Ra incident. She has bright blonde hair and brown eyes with normally colored skin. She is obsessed with boys and her best friend is Erin Blakewood. Cassie is a huge flirt and can't seem to get her mind off of boys. She is a core member of Sibuna.

Erin Blakewood- Erin came to the school with her best friend Cassie and was inducted into Sibuna during the touchstone of Ra incident. She is a genius girl. Her ethnicity is Asian and she has black hair with brown eyes. She is the new brains behind Sibuna.

Dexter Lloyd- Dexter is one of the students who was involved in the touchstone of Ra. He has auburn hair and brown eyes. Dexter is like the new Alfie in the house. He is always eating and sleeping. It is assumed that he has a crush on Erin. He is currently a part of Sibuna.

Ray Madrick- Ray came to the high school from the middle school. He has chestnut hair and blue eyes like the ocean. He is really secretive and always seems like he is hiding something. No one in the house really knows that much about him.

Paula Olofsson- Paula is a foreign student from Sweden. She has traveled around the world her whole life. Due to this she speaks all of the following languages: Swedish, Polish, Vietnamese, Romanian, Russian, Hungarian, Norwegian, Ukrainian, Turkish, Danish, Irish, Dutch, Portuguese, Italian, German, French, Spanish, and of course English. She is an amazing student who strives to be the valedictorian but she has some competition with Erin. Her eyes are strangely yellow and her hair is light brown.

Aurora Summers- Aurora is the definition of a thespian. She has devoted her life to the arts. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. She is open about everything and has a policy of always telling the truth.

Leila hops out of her airplane and onto the platform. She had no idea what was in store for her at this school except for one thing. She knew that some strange things would happen that involve the chosen one and Sibuna and the Osirian, and she knew that she would be right in the middle of it.

Limousine driver: Hi! Its Leila correct?

Leila: Yep that's me. I can't believe that this is actually happening!

Limousine driver: You want me to pinch you, see if you wake up?

Leila: No this is all too cool to be a dream.

Limousine driver: Alright the car is just this way.

The limousine driver leads Leila across the airport. Leila looks around. Her eyes wander over to a person sitting on a bench outside a store in the airport. She looked familiar but Leila couldn't see around the book that was held up to the girl's face.

Leila: Hold on I want to go get that magazine.

Limousine driver: Alright but don't be too long.

Leila walks over to where the girl was seated and suddenly it hits her.

Leila: Nina?

Nina: Shhh!

Leila: What are you doing here?

Nina: I'm not actually here, you are the only one that can see me. I came to warn you that Anubis House may seem to be normal again but it's not!

Leila: What do you mean?

Nina: The house has not been emptied of its treasure, and or it's evil. You must find the knife of Hathor and put an end to the evil in that house once and for all.

Leila: The what? I don't understand.

Nina: I must go now, stop at nothing Leila!

Limousine driver: Leila are you ready to go?

Leila: Yeah let's get going.

Limousine driver: Okay, follow me.

The two walk over to the other part of the terminal where they arrive at the elevators. They then take the elevators down to the parking garage and Leila is taken to the Limousine. It was around an hour drive and the whole time Leila never said a word to the limousine driver. Finally they arrived at the house and Leila hops out of the taxi and stares at the house the same way that Nina did when she first arrived.

Leila: Wow this is even more exciting than I thought.

Limousine driver: Yeah, alright I'll get your bags for you and then, umm, I guess that you'll be on your own from here on out.

Leila: Alright, thank you for your help.

Limousine driver: Hey, it's my job.

The limousine driver takes Leila's bag out of the back of the limo. He hands it to Leila. The limousine driver salutes Leila as she walks up to the door of Anubis house. Leila smiles and stands at the door. Should she knock or just walk in? Leila decided to just enter the house. Leila opened up the door and walked into the house. Inside was magnificent a bright chandelier made of crystals lit up the ceiling. The hardwood floors were gorgeously polished. She looked to the stairs. There was a design cut into them, she'd seen them before, but where? Then she realized it, she pulled out the locket that Nina and Eddie gave to her. Yes! It was the same design as the one on the locket. Maybe the staircase had something to do with this knife of Hathor thing that Nina mentioned.

Erin: Cassie we have another roommate!

Leila stared at the girl. She remembered Eddie giving a description of this girl. She also remembered her name.

Leila: Erin we need to talk about some things.

Erin: I never told you my name, how do you know it?

Leila: Nina and Eddie sent me here.

Erin: Eddie sent you!

Leila: Shhh!

Erin: Relax the only people here now are Cassie and I and Cassie is in Sibuna.

Cassie: Now who do we have here?

Erin: She's met Eddie!

Leila (hand over eye): Sibuna.

Cassie and Erin giggle with excitement.

Cassie: Sibuna!

Erin: Sibuna!

Alright guys thank you for reading this I should have the next chapter up within a couple of days, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, it turns out that writing these is a lot harder than I thought! I will really be able to write a lot more after school ends. So this is chapter two of house of Anubis season 4. I left off with Leila meeting Cassie and Erin in the house.

Leila, Erin, and Cassie walk to the kitchen together to get a snack.

Leila: So do you guys know what kind of food they normal serve here?

Cassie: Well, we have a house mother named Trudy who is like the bomb! She makes cake, croissants, pancakes, sandwiches, and all sorts of other stuff.

Leila: Cool!

The door opens loudly.

Cassie: EEEEKKK! Who is it?

Erin: Maybe it's Dexter!

Cassie: Or a newbie.

Leila: Well why don't we find out.

They run to the door to find Trey standing in the doorway.

Cassie: Hello hotty!

Erin: Hi nice to meet you I'm Erin and this is Cassie, and that's Leila.

Trey: Sup chicas!

Paula walked in from the door.

Paula: You speak Spanish!

Trey: No, hi though.

Paula: Hi, I'm Paula, I'm from Switzerland but I've lived all around the world.

Trey: Cool, do you speak Spanish?

Paula: Yes, and Swedish, Polish, Vietnamese, Romanian, Russian, Hungarian, Norwegian, Esperanto, Ukrainian, Turkish, Danish, Irish, Dutch, Portuguese, Italian, German, French, and English.

The four other students stand in amazement.

Paula: Anyway, what's your guy's name?

She points to Erin, Leila, and Cassie.

Leila: Hi, I'm Leila! It's so great to meet you.

Paula: Thanks nice to meet you too.

Erin: Hi I'm Erin and this is my friend Cassie.

Erin points to Cassie, but Cassie is too busy staring deeply into Trey's eyes. Trey stares back at her with the same loving what I see look as Cassie.

Paula: Maybe we should give these two some privacy.

Erin and Leila giggle and Cassie breaks from the trance.

Cassie: Sorry I'm Cassie, it's nice to meet you.

Paula: You too.

Erin: Well since you guys are already here, you might as well go get your rooms set up, you we never asked your name.

She points at Trey.

Trey: Oh yeah my name is Trey.

Erin: Hi Trey, right now you're the only boy in the house but there is another boy named Dexter living in the room closest to the door. He's pretty cool, you can room with him or take your chances with the other boy.

Chet walks into the room excited.

Chet (smiling): I think that you should take your chances with the other boy!

Trey: Sup man!

Chet: Hey how are you guys?

Leila stares at him, something was different about this one.

Leila: Hi were all good.

Chet: You're American, that's so cool.

Leila: Thanks, why don't we all get moved in!

Paula: Leila, want to room together?

Erin: Well, the only other room is the three person one and as it turns out there is one more girl coming to the house.

Paula: I'm cool with rooming with someone else, as they would say in Denmark, Jo flere Jo bedre. It means the more the merrier.

Chet: Should we all go get our rooms now?

Leila: Sounds great!


End file.
